


multiplicity

by 9_geese_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Communication, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, F/F, Family Bonding, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Abuse, System Journal, the aldersystem's inner world, the aldersystem's littles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_geese_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/9_geese_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: A peek inside of the daily life of the Aldersystem. Includes: their organization journal, system journal, breakdowns of all the alters, and snapshots of how DID affects their relationships.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson & Elliot Alderson, Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Organization Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: I 100% would not have been able to write this without watching the amazing Youtube channel DissociaDID. Nin (their system host) is so lovely and she's incredibly well-spoken when it comes to describing how DID affects every day life. They've been going through a really rough time so give them some love if you get the chance  
> The Aldersystem's DID is a little different in this compared to the show, just to make it a little more realistic. I've recreated their inner world and added a few more alters because from my understanding it's very rare to have such a small system. Also, having the persecutor be the caretaker for the littles seems... not accurate. 
> 
> ALSO, the fic will explain this, but if you're super confused in the beginning:  
> Elliot- host  
> Mr. Robot- primary protector/trauma holder  
> M (mastermind, 'our Elliot')- emotional protector/avenger  
> Ellie (child Elliot)- little/trauma holder  
> Magda- persecutor/gatekeeper  
> New alters:  
> Lily-caretaker  
> Kira-little/trauma-free  
> Arthur-little/trauma-free
> 
> Trigger warnings in the end notes!

**Rules:**

  1. Everyone can use the body
  2. No intentionally harming the body/other people
  3. It's okay to express your own personal preferences
  4. Everyone is responsible for any alter's actions
  5. Adults have to look out for the littles
  6. You don't have to pretend to be Elliot, but you can if you prefer to
  7. Avoid any type of drug not prescribed to us
  8. The system is ALWAYS more important than external relationships
  9. No alterations to the body without at least a vote between the executive protectors
  10. Attend therapy and be respectful to Krista
  11. Inform the system immediately if you come into contact with something related to our abusers. DO NOT INTERACT!
  12. Try to write down what you did while you were out
  13. If you're new, WELCOME :) Please introduce yourself to us. This is a safe place



* * *

**Members:**

Protectors-

  * Mr. Robot
  * M
  * Elliot



Littles-

  * Ellie
  * Kira
  * Arthur



Caretakers-

  * Lily



Persecutors-

  * Magda



* * *

**Goals:**

  * Find a new job
  * Redecorate the apartment
  * Make a "little" drawer
  * Introduce Darlene to the rest of the system
  * Talk to Dom about DID
  * Come up with a system name
  * Visit Angela's grave
  * Revamp Elliot's space in the inner world



* * *

**Longterm Goals:**

  * Encourage Magda to attempt gatekeeper role
  * Find better place to live
  * Stay clean from morphine for a full year
  * Search for more alters
  * Go a full year without self harming
  * Tell Darlene that dad was one of our abusers
  * Meet someone else with DID



* * *

**Life:**

Body-

Hair: If you want to dye the hair, write about it in the system journal. One of the executive protectors will read it and decide if we can afford it then we'll take a vote as a system. NO HAIRCUTS WITHOUT A MAJORITY VOTE!! Littles must ask Elliot or Lily before making any decisions. Temporary dye and other removable options are acceptable without a vote. 

-Elliot

Piercings: No piercings, except regular ear piercings

-Mr. Robot

Can we please consider the septum piercing again? It would look badass -M

Tattoos: Present the design to everyone and the entire system has to unanimously agree on it. ABSOLUTELY NO TATTOOS WITHOUT UNANIMOUS VOTE! The location has to be somewhere discrete (no face, neck, etc.). Littles can not be fronting when the tattooing is happening. 

-Elliot

Are the hands considered discrete or no? -Lily

Relationships-

Darlene: Regardless of personal opinions, Darlene is our sister. Please be kind, patient, and respectful. She doesn't fully understand our system, but she's working on it. If you would like to meet her, but haven't yet feel free to come to front and say hi. Littles please don't front without a protector or Lily.

Flipper: Flipper is our dog. Her feeding and walking times are on the whiteboard on the fridge. Please take care of these things at least. Be kind to her, even if you don't like dogs. Any type of abuse WILL NOT be tolerated. If you're unsure about something, there's a whole section about her in the system journal.

Krista: She's ~~Elliot's~~ _our_ therapist. She is only doing her job. If you are fronting and it's time to go to therapy, please go. Krista is prepared for any of you and she's very kind. Littles are free to interact with her as they please. Try to be open and honest with her, even if it's scary. You don't have to talk about anything serious, just please go to the appointment.

Dominique: She's Darlene's girlfriend. They seem like they might actually last (Yay!! -Ellie) so please don't be rude to her. She doesn't know about our DID yet so please try to be discrete. Littles do not front with Dom right now. Maybe in the future.

Co-workers: Please be respectful of all of our co-workers. Someone may have to come out, but please try to be discrete. The workplace is meant to be somewhere only ~~Elliot~~ the host fronts. We don't know these people. ~~We can't trust them.~~ Please be wary of them. Littles, please please please try your very best not to come to the front.

Strangers: Feel free to befriend anyone you wish. Please avoid drug dealers! Some of us struggle with drug addiction. Regardless, be respectful and polite. If someone is rude or triggering, Mr. Robot will handle it. Littles can front, but only if a protector or Lily is with you.

Apartment-

Feel free to add any decorations you want to get for the apartment to the wishlist. I am going to start redecorating the apartment soon and I want to include everyone. We'll take a vote on expensive things. Also, when you're at the front, please try to keep up with chores around the house. Try to keep everything neat at the very least. Try not to break anything, but if you do- no big deal!- just write it down in the system journal so we can replace it. Always check who's at the door before answering. If you don't recognize them, Mr. Robot will most likely come to front to deal with it. If he or one of the other executive protectors doesn't, don't answer the door. Littles are never to answer the door UNLESS it's for emergency services or Krista. Clean up any messes Flipper causes as quickly as possible. No repainting or putting nails in the wall, as per our lease.

-Elliot

Chore list is on the fridge by Flipper's whiteboard! -Lily

* * *

**Wishlist:**

Elliot-

  * Better TV
  * Dog bed
  * Bed frame
  * New sheets
  * Better couch w/pullout for Darlene
  * Record player



M-

  * More dog toys
  * Weighted blanket
  * Fidget toy
  * Parts to build a computer
  * Essential oil diffuser



Mr. Robot-

  * Better lock for door
  * Green apple schnapps
  * Marlboros



Ellie-

  * Video games please
  * Fruit snacks
  * Chocolate milk
  * Tickets for the Met



Kira-

  * Soft blankets
  * Orange juice
  * More pillows
  * Bows
  * Bows for Flipper
  * Oreos
  * Pretty pictures for walls



Lily-

  * Vegetables
  * Apples
  * Window boxes
  * Snapdragons
  * Wandering jenny
  * Succulents



Arthur-

  * Stuffed animals
  * Dolls
  * Harry Potter series
  * Percy Jackson series
  * Paper
  * Crayons



Magda-

  * Real groceries for once
  * A hairbrush
  * Makeup (not dollar store shit)




	2. Alter Breakdown

**Elliot**

29 years old/cisgender male/panromantic 

Appearance: identifies with the body, prefers dressing fashionably and in light colors, doesn't present overtly masculine

System Role: Host, takes care of the body, goes to work, handles most of daily life, spends very little time on the inside

Hobbies: listening to records, watching documentaries, knitting, yoga, writing, running, computer programming, scrapbooking, painting the body's nails with the littles

Favorite Foods: vegan, grilled asparagus and shitake tacos, tofu pad thai, grilled veggies, vegan cheesecake, doesn't drink

Favorite Movies: Titanic, Back to the Future, shitty Troma movies, any romcom

Positive Triggers: really happy music, good vegan food, Titanic, the smell of peppermint

Negative Triggers: enclosed spaces with a lot of people, the sound of children crying or screaming, loud noises (like slamming doors, car alarms, screaming matches, etc.)

* * *

**Mr. Robot**

46 years old/cisgender male/bisexual

Appearance: factive of Elliot's father, wears Edward's old work jacket, old jeans, and a ratty hat

System Role: Primary protector/trauma holder, spends most of his time inside near the front or in the meeting room, deals with rude, triggering, or stressful situations

Hobbies: hacking, listening to podcasts, playing chess, reading, keeping up with politics, babysitting the littles 

Favorite Foods: a well-seasoned steak, BBQ burgers, strawberry milkshakes, curly fries, appletinis

Favorite Movies: Back to the Future

Positive Triggers: sweet alcohol, discussions of politics or economy, really good steak, oldies rock music

Negative Triggers: unwanted physical contact (sexual or not), discussions of Elliot's father, mentions of past abuse, rude or stressful situations/people, mentions of the 'window incident'

* * *

**M**

29 years old/cisgender male/heterosexual

Appearance: identifies with the body, prefers dressing in black, generally wears the same black hoodie

System Role: emotional protector/trauma holder, removes triggers from the system's world, seeks out vengeance, works with Mr. Robot to deal with triggering situations

Hobbies: hacking, volunteering at the animal shelter, taking Flipper for walks, playing chess with Mr. Robot, taking the littles to the museum

Favorite Foods: doesn't usually eat/eats small amounts, pepperoni pizza, miso soup, pad thai

Favorite Movies: Back to the Future, Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie

Positive Triggers: working with computers, museums, dogs, his favorite movies, Darlene being excited

Negative Triggers: Darlene being sad, a lot of triggers around consistently (living next to someone being sexually assaulted, constant stress, mentions of Elliot's parents, etc.), trying to pull memories in therapy

* * *

**Lily**

20 years old/transgender female/lesbian

Appearance: Indian, 5'2, curvy, long wavy hair, prefers dressing in loose, bright clothes, presents very femininely

System Role: caretaker, takes care of the littles, soothes the system when dealing with emotional trauma, spends most of her time inside

Hobbies: gardening, jogging, baking, arranging flowers, reading to the littles, cross stitching, doing DIY projects

Favorite Foods: vegetarian, vegetable soup, minestrone, Cobb salad, Greek Salad, quinoa salad

Favorite Movies: Princess and the Frog, Mulan, The Devil Wears Prada, But I'm a Cheerleader, Blue is the Warmest Color

Positive Triggers: a good soup or salad, Disney or lesbian movies, flowers, gardening, craft stores, the littles

Negative Triggers: extreme hunger, extreme fatigue, mentions of eating disorders, attempts at self-harm

* * *

**Magda**

45 years old/transgender female/aromantic asexual

Appearance: factive of Elliot's mother, wears dark, professional clothing, slightly outdated makeup style

System Role: persecutor, prevents the system from falling back into old abuse patterns, protects the system from past abusers, rarely fronts

Hobbies: incredibly serious, focuses only on the work

Favorite Foods: grilled chicken salad

Favorite Movies: doesn't watch movies

Positive Triggers: needing to be assertive

Negative Triggers: self-harm or suicide attempts, manipulative or abusive behavior directed towards the system, needing to be rude, extreme loneliness, extreme guilt

* * *

**Ellie**

8 years old/cisgender male/NA

Appearance: introject of young Elliot, wears darker colors and layers

System Role: little/trauma holder, holds a specific trauma memory (hiding the key and the aftermath), helps deal with extreme sadness

Hobbies: playing video games, visiting museums, playing games with the adults

Favorite Foods: chocolate milk, fruit snacks, apples, cupcakes, spaghetti

Favorite Movies: The Incredibles, Bolt, Tarzan, The Aristocats, Coraline

Positive Triggers: his favorite movies, museums, his favorite foods, video games

Negative Triggers: memories of Elliot's father, memories of Elliot's mother, mentions of Edward's death

* * *

**Kira**

6 years old/transgender female/NA

Appearance: the only alter (besides Mr. Robot) who's white, long curly blonde hair, prefers wearing conservative, pink clothing and bows (doesn't like to have much skin showing)

System Role: little, trauma free, represents the opposite of young Elliot in an attempt to avoid abuse from Elliot's father

Hobbies: painting the body's nails, playing outside, talking to the others, playing with Flipper, walking

Favorite Foods: Oreos, orange juice, ice cream sandwiches, Mac and cheese

Favorite Movies: Barbie movies, Sesame Street movies (especially Elmo), Tinkerbell, Rugrats

Positive Triggers: her favorite movies, her favorite foods, taking Flipper on walks, bows, soft blankets and pillows (especially if pink)

Negative Triggers: unwanted male attention

* * *

**Arthur**

10 years old/nonbinary (they/them)/NA

Appearance: Chinese, tall for their age, short black hair, prefers dressing in light colors, doesn't like a lot of layers

System Role: little, trauma free, meant to be quiet and well-behaved in an attempt to avoid abuse from Elliot's mother

Hobbies: coloring, playing with dolls and stuffed animals, reading fantasy books, watching cartoons

Favorite Foods: doesn't eat

Favorite Movies: Winnie the Pooh, Scooby Doo, Spy Kids, The Grinch

Positive Triggers: their favorite movies, stuffed animals, cartoons, fantasy books, crayons

Negative Triggers: unwanted female attention


	3. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter makes no sense, apologies. I wrote this while pretty heavily dissociated and with my 50 pound emotional support dog on my lap, pinning down one of my arms. I tried my best lol

**Flipper's Schedule**

_(On a whiteboard on the fridge)_

When you wake up, give her 1/4 cup of kibble and take her out to use the bathroom.

Take her to the bathroom every four hours at least (write what time you take her out on the board).

She needs an hour long walk everyday, try to take her before 3pm.

Feed her a 1/4 cup at 6:30pm.

Take her out to use the bathroom before you go to bed.

* * *

**Daily Chores (Check off as you complete)**

_(On the whiteboard on the fridge)_

  * Feed Flipper
  * Take her to the bathroom
  * Do the dishes (please don't leave dirty dishes in the sink)
  * Clean up any messes
  * Make the bed
  * Deal with the mail (make sure you leave it in the mail pile for Elliot)
  * Put things in their place please :)



* * *

**Weekly Chores (Mark off if you've done it this week)**

_(In the system journal)_

  * Wash and put away the clothes
  * Wash the bedsheets
  * Vacuum
  * Mop
  * Dust all surfaces
  * Take out the trash
  * Clean out the refrigerator
  * Clean the bathroom, including the toilet, sink, and shower
  * Wipe down all the surfaces in the kitchen



* * *

**Monthly Chores (Mark off as you complete)**

_(In the system journal)_

  * Reorganize the bedroom drawers and closet
  * Clean the oven
  * Clean the furniture
  * Wipe down light switches and door handles
  * Wash the windows
  * Wipe down baseboards, doors, and door frames
  * Vacuum under furniture
  * Scrub the shower walls and bathroom floor



* * *

**Flipper**

_(In the system journal)_

Flipper is a 4 yo cairn terrier. She only needs 1/2 cup food everyday. Feed her twice a day, if you only feed her once her stomach will get upset. She needs to use the bathroom every 4 hours at least. She needs an hour long walk every day at least. Make sure you take her to use the bathroom before you go to bed. She's allergic to wheat so if you have to buy more food avoid that. She likes toys with squeakers and ropes to play tug of war. If you need to leave for the day, ask the landlord to watch her. Be nice to Flipper and everything will go smooth.

-M

* * *

**Post-it Notes**

_(Found in various locations in the apartment)_

Our appointment with Krista was changed to 4pm! -Lily

Is Magda okay? I haven't seen her inside for a while -Elliot

I'm fine, busy lately -Magda

Out of paper!! -Arthur

I'm overwhelmed -M

Elliot, we need to talk -Mr. Robot

I'm not ready yet -Elliot

I'll be here when you are -Mr. Robot

I met the neighbor on accident today, tried to pretend to be Elliot, not sure I succeeded. Sorry, he caught me off guard :( -Lily

It's okay Lily :) -Elliot

Someone needs to make Flipper a vet appointment -M

I'm scared -Ellie

Slow down, I'm exhausted when I come back out -Elliot

Sorry El -Lily

I don't feel good :( -Kira

Darlene is coming over at 6 -Mr. Robot

We're out of romaine -Lily

We need to make a store list -Elliot

* * *

**Store List**

  * Romaine
  * Chicken breast
  * tofu
  * onion powder
  * Ketchup
  * chocolate milk
  * Bathroom cleaner
  * dog food
  * Clorox wipes
  * Asparagus
  * coffee filters
  * green apple schnapps
  * ~~candy!!!~~



* * *

**Calendar**

_(On the whiteboard on the desk)_

5th- Appointment w/Krista @ ~~3pm~~ 4pm -- takeout night!

7th- Job Interview @ 12pm

8th- Lunch w/ Darlene & Dom @ 1pm

12th- Vet appointment @ 5pm

13th- Grocery day!

19th- Appointment w/Krista @ 3pm

21st- Dinner w/Darlene @ 7pm

30th- Doc appointment @ 12:45pm

31st- Rent due!!

* * *

**To Do List (for the 5th)**

  1. Text Darlene about lunch *done -Elliot*
  2. Take trash out *done -Lily*
  3. Run to the store to get a new "professional" shirt for interview *went co-con w/ Kira ran out of time -Lily*
  4. Go to appointment *done -Elliot*
  5. Pick up dinner *done -M*
  6. Figure out what day to make Flipper a grooming appointment *next month on the 2nd -Elliot*




	4. Author Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter!!

Hey so this isn’t a real chapter and will be most likely be deleted later, but I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is being written by an actual member of a system. We’re an OSDD-1b system so we don’t have amnesia during everyday for the most part like DID systems do. So while we’re slightly different from Elliot’s situation, we are still a traumagenic system. This is a recent development for our host, but I have always known. I just felt it was important for people to know this is a portrayal based on personal experience. I’m the system’s primary protector, Mary. Nice to officially meet you all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: discussion of past sexual abuse (involving incest), discussions of past emotional and physical abuse, mentions of past suicide attempts, mentions of drug addiction and relapse, disordered eating, discussion of therapy and medication, in-depth discussion of mental health.  
> There are no graphic descriptions of the sexual abuse (on about the same level as the show) or the suicide attempts, but please be wary because I know those are very common triggers


End file.
